


Clones!

by DiamondintheRough76



Series: National November Write Month 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (at 79’s of course), Clone cuddles!, Cody is the babysitter and designated driver, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I’m a little angsty, More comfort because I need it, Nightmares, Optional Smut, Plo is a good influence, Proposals and shenanigans, Thanksgiving Dinner with the 501st, The “L Word”, Wrecker is a virgin and you cannot change my mind, bars and drinking, mild sexual themes, not graphic though, some mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Some Clone one shots I’m going to do for National November Write Month. Feel free to request! Rating, pairings, and tags will be updated as chapters are added!
Relationships: 501st/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: National November Write Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996669
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. Tup-Comfort

You’d seen Tup break down before. He’d cried when Dogma was arrested, again when he’d faked his own death and saw his brother’s hurt, and again when Fives had to do the same thing. Everything worked out, and you had always been there for him. 

You couldn’t recall letting the man see you cry, always being strong for him. He needed support more than you did, you’d argued. He had been through so much worse. 

When he found you, you were in a ball by the bed, sobbing and close to hyperventilating. 

“Y/N?” he asked softly. You turned away, not wanting to let him see your face. 

He crouched down behind you, hair falling to brush your ears as he planted a kiss on your head. “Why won’t you look at me, cyar’ika?”

You sniffled, before peering up at him. “Didn’t want you to see...” you trailed off with a sigh, feeling stupid and small under his gaze. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Tup looked genuinely hurt. “Please just let me help you.”

You sighed and allowed him to lift you onto the bed, the soldier able to easily move you, and wrapped you in the large blanket he’d brought you from one of his missions. 

“Do you want to talk?” he asked quietly, sliding into the bed with you. He reached over to cup your cheek, wiping away a stray tear, then gently carding his fingers through your hair. 

You mumbled a hesitant agreement, sighing, before unloading your worries on him. Tup just listened, stroking your hair and just letting you get it all out. 

You had tired yourself out crying, but his comforting touch helped you regain your composure. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled. 

“It’s okay cyar’ika,” Tup murmured into your temple, placing a small kiss. “I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you,” you replied softly, leaning into his warmth with your first smile of the evening. 

“Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar.”

You looked up at him, resting a hand on his cheek. “I love you too Tup.”


	2. Echo- Study Buddy

“And this one?” Echo asked, holding up the next flashcard. 

“That’s the weird plant that makes you sick then horny,” you laughed. 

He chuckled with you, before reshuffling the deck. “Again, or are we done for the evening?”

You stretched and popped your neck. “I’m done for tonight, my brain hurts.”

He chuckled and slid the cards back into their case for next time. He was helping you study for the final botany exam before your big medical test. You wanted to become an official medic for the GAR, and hopefully accompany the 501st soon. 

He moved off your couch to set the cards on the shelf. He sat back down, closer this time, and gave you a gentle smile. “I’m going to head back to the barracks before it gets too late,” he murmured, wrapping one arm around you. 

He gave you another smile, before standing to gather his armor. “What if you stayed?” The words were out of your mouth before you realized it, and you clamped it shut. 

He gave you a look of bewilderment, mouth opening and closing, trying to find words. “The night?” he asked finally. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I-” you stopped, “I’m sorry.” 

“Do you not want me to?” He stood, frozen, scared of being pushed away. 

“No, I want you to stay,” you sighed. He rewarded you with another bright smile, coming back to sit beside you. 

“Do you want to watch a holo?” he asked softly. You nodded, anything to distract from your burning face. You flipped through the channels, eventually settling on a documentary about nanodroid tech in the medical field. 

It wasn’t the most exciting, but Echo kept adding interesting facts and trivia to keep you entertained. 

By the time it ended, you were curled against him with your legs draped over his lap. One of his hands gently carded through your hair, while the other was wrapped around you for support. 

“Y/N?” he asked quietly. 

“Hmmmm?”

“Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss you your head. It was surprising, he tended not to push anything physically, but you smiled at the gesture. 

“I think I’m ready for bed,” you murmured, standing and stretching. 

When he didn’t get up to follow you, you shot him a puzzled look. “Are you coming?” 

“I figured I’d take the couch,” he chuckled. 

“Echo, do you not know what it means to ask you to stay over?” You let out a sigh. He just looked confused. “It means I want you to be with me, all night.”

“I don’t know...” he trailed off, hesitant with the new implications. 

“Oh Maker Echo, we’re sleeping, not kriffing screwing,” you laughed, “I know you want to take it slow, so I’ll respect that if you want to stay out here.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, not giving you a clear answer. 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “I’m going to use the ‘fresher, just let me know what you need.”

———

You sighed and checked your chrono. It had been 20 minutes, and Echo hadn’t joined you. You were starting to get impatient. 

A light tap on the door brought a smile to your features, and the door slid open to reveal a nervous looking Echo. 

He came and sat on the edge of the bed, still in the civvies you’d bought him. 

“I uh, usually sleep shirtless,” he said with a slight tremor. Pink blush bloomed over his tanned cheeks, and he looked away. 

“You know I don’t mind,” you chuckled. He shot you a sheepish grin before removing his shirt. He was left in a pair of loose grey lounge pants. 

You grinned. “Not a bad view.” He laughed at your comment, but quickly pulled the covers over himself. “You don’t have to hide, not from me.”

“I know I’ll never be enough,” he whispered back, “I can’t give you what you need.”

“You’ve helped me prepare for this test, you’ve helped me through all the breakdowns that come with that. You’ve never been anything but perfect Echo, and I know we haven’t used the ‘L word,’ but I do love you,” you paused and laid back, “so much.”

“I love you too, ner cyare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to make a smutty continuation of this...


	3. Kix-We need a medic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little suggestive at the end, but no smut (yet). This is a Kix x clumsy!reader.

“Oh, Maker, kriff, medic! We need a medic!” the Clone over you screamed. It looked like Jesse, or maybe Dogma? Dammit, you’ve never mistaken one of your friends before. 

You felt your body change hands, but you felt strange, like you were floating. “Y/N?” a voice asked. 

“Mmmhnn?” you mumbled incoherently. You wanted to ask who, but your lips just moved around the syllable. 

“It’s Kix, Y/N, I’m here, I’m gonna talk you through what I’m doing, because I know that helps you, okay?” You relaxed at his voice, finally knowing who was there. You knew he had a soft spot for you and your frequent injuries. 

“You hit your head, obvious concussion. There’s a metal bar in your abdomen, I have to do a field cauterization to stop the bleeding. Possible nerve damage in the spine.” You squinted at him, trying and failing to roll your eyes. 

“I’m not sure if you will be able feel it, but if so, well, kriff, it’s made many vode cry.” 

You felt it. 

———

When you came to, you were suspended in a bacta tank. It’d been years since you panicked at that, your only concern was that you seemed to be naked. 

You blinked a few times, taking a deep breath into the oxygen mask. You knew you’d just have to wait for a medic to come take you out. You hoped it was Corric. 

Unfortunately, no such luck. Kix walked in, smiling at your small wave. He opened the tank and lifted you out, holding your gaze with his usual professionalism. 

You blushed softly. “Thank you,” you murmured. 

“It’s my job,” he chuckled, running a hand over his head. “You’ve been out for about two days, if you were curious. We’re headed to the next campaign, so you still have a few days to get back on your feet.”

“Hey Kix?” you asked quietly. He looked up at you. “Can I have some clothes?”

The light blush that tinted his tan cheeks belied his calm exterior, and you were happy to catch it. Truth be told, you’d always had a thing for the medic, and maybe, just maybe, he felt the same. 

He threw you a pair of blacks. “Your quarters were locked, it didn’t feel right to have Echo hack me in, and your uniform, well, it’s been incinerated.” 

You thanked him for his thoughtfulness, ignoring the lack of underwear or the fact that they smelled like him. They were obviously his, having a few light bacta stains around the sleeves and permanent crease indents where his medpack would strap over each shoulder. 

He smiled and guided you to your quarters, smiling bashfully when you invited him in for some caf. He looked like he needed it. 

He accepted, and went to sit on your bunk while you changed in the ‘fresher and brewed the caf. 

He was asleep when you came back. You laughed, sealing the thermos and setting it down. 

You pulled a blanket over him, tripping and landing on the cot against his sleeping form. 

You held still, trying not to wake him, but an arm snaked around your waist and pulled you the rest of the way against him. 

He hasn’t woken up, but you resigned to your fate and simple laid there until you fell asleep. 

———

Luckily for Kix, you were out before something hard nudged your thigh, and Kix opened his eyes to smile at your sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite happy with the end, but my goal is still to post a work every day. This is on my list for a smut pt. 2, but let me know if you have any requests please!


	4. Dogma- Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive themes, but still no smut!

“Y/N?” Dogma called quietly. “I need a favor.”

You looked over at your friend, offering him a small smile to continue. 

“I need your help,” he said quietly. Ever since he’d gotten his promotion, he’d been sent on all sorts of missions, limiting your time spent with the man. You assumed he needed his tattoo covered again, often being required to infiltrate high ranking gatherings. 

“What’s up Dogma?” you asked, trying not to laugh at his sudden shyness. He was always afraid to ask favors, concerned that you’d laugh or leave because he was a clone. 

“I need you to watch a holo with me,” he murmured, holding up a vid file. You had to laugh this time, it was a cheesy rom com that you’d seen maybe twice on the holonet. 

“I’m always alright for a vid, do you want some popcorn?” Somehow you kept a straight face. Dogma blushed. 

“I need to learn how to ‘make a move’ on someone,” he clarified, fingers forming air quotes at the term. You practically chortled. 

“Personal reasons or work?” you gasped out between snorts. 

“Work!” He was flustered now, face flushed and mouth opening and closing. He looked like a pink fish. “Y/N, please, don’t laugh at me.” 

“You’re not going to learn that from a romcom Dogma.”

“Just, please help me. There’s a high ranking officer who has a thing for clones. I have to try and move her to a new location to quietly arrest her.”

“So basically, you need to go in, convince her to sleep with you, and slip out, am I right?” you chuckled. “I propose an experiment then.”

He tipped his head in question, but didn’t interrupt. “I’m going to 79’s. You can try to pick me up, before any of your brothers do.”

He flashed you a sheepish grin, before leaving your apartment. You grinned, disappearing into the ‘fresher to do your hair and makeup. 

———

79’s was packed with 501st, 212th, and Courasaunt Guard troops. Dogma was easy to pick out, but you slid onto a bar stool and ordered a juice. You didn’t want to give him the advantage of alcohol. 

“Hello there beautiful,” a clone in red armor, who was very obviously drunk, greeted. “How ‘bout I take you away from this crowded place.”

“This man bothering you?” Dogma asked, shouldering his brother. The red clad trooper stomped off. 

“Can I help you trooper?” you asked coyly. 

“Name’s Dogma,” he smirked.

“Y/N.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“You have to ask my permission? I’m becoming less interested,” you laughed. 

He slid in beside you and ordered two cocktails, and you laughed and talked for several hours. It was nice. 

———

“So, do you want to get out of here?” Dogma asked finally. 

“I’ll take you to my place,” you agreed. He took you out to a cab, gently helping you into the back seat. 

“So, I know I should probably kiss her or something, but I got you in the cab, so does that count?” Dogma blinked innocently at you, not wanting to push you any further. 

“You need to get comfortable with the contact though.”

“Then maybe, well,” he stammered. “Can I hold your hand?”

You laughed and held your hand out. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“No, really.” He looked nervous again, suave mannerisms lost since the ride began. “I want to hold your hand.”

“I want to hold your hand too Dogma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote this prompt and chapter as Rex...but I also think Dogma just needs you to be in control of the situation. He wants orders and permission, and I love him so much for it...he needs to be protected.


	5. Wrecker- Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure shameless smut. Also, Wrecker is a virgin and you cannot change my mind. He was too afraid to hurt the prostitutes or girls he met at 79’s to actually sleep with them.

“Y/N, are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you,” Wrecker protested. 

“We’ve been dating for months and dancing around the topic. I know you want this just as badly as I do,” you grumped back. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you..” he whispered. “Couldn’t live with myself.”

“Wrecker, cyare,” the Mando’a rolled off your tongue flawlessly, and you were so grateful to Tech for helping you. “I’m not that fragile. If you hurt me though, I’ll stop you, I won’t let you go too far, as appealing as that sounds.”

He sighed, looking down at you, expression softening. “Promise?” he asked quietly. It was strange to see him so insecure. You’d been working with Clone Force 99 for a while now, being the only nat born that could handle it. 

“I promise Wrecker, I trust you.” You offered him a smile, reaching up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the gesture and let his eyes fall shut. “Help me get your armor off?”

Your question brought him back to attention, and he nodded quickly. You knew how to undo each piece from years of practice, but you made sure to do it slowly. You didn’t want him to feel rushed or pressured. 

You removed the armor on each shoulder, then his arms, chest, stomach, belt, legs, and boots, leaving him in only his blacks and his codpiece. You looked up at him for permission, but he had it off before you could. 

He chose not to speak, instead gently pushing your shoulder so you’d turn around. You smiled and obliged, shivering as your uniform was unzipped slowly. 

You shrugged it the rest of the way off while he removed his blacks, before turning back to him. He looked you over with appreciation, before slowly unhooking your bra and sliding down your panties. 

They both joined the pile of clothes and armor, and you were placed gently on your bed. 

Wrecker pressed a kiss to wack cheek, before placing a passionate one on your lips. You kissed back hungrily, but he broke it before you could deepen it. 

His lips made their way down your body, pausing to suckle each nipple before moving between your legs. 

You gasped as he began to lick and suck, thighs squeezing his large head. He simply smirked. 

Where past lovers had made cocky comments about how wet your were for them or simply forgo the prep work, Wrecker paid more attention to your needs than you thought possible. You came on his tongue and fingers with a sigh, and he eagerly continued. 

“Wrecker?” you mumbled. He grunted. “Need you inside of me.”

He nodded, removing his greys and gently stroking his erection. He lined up and pushed gently into you. 

You thought it’d hurt, but he’d put the time in that it was actually immediately pleasurable. You loved this side of him; he was gentle and kind, loving and patient, soft and sweet. 

He began to move, picking up the pace until you moaned in content. It wasn’t fast or rough, but it hit the place deep inside you that made you come undone in his arms. 

Neither of you lasted long, with this being Wrecker’s first time and you being worked up from before. 

He collapsed on the bed beside you. “Are you alright?”

“Stars Wrecker,” you sighed, “I’m fantastic. That was fantastic. You were fantastic.”

He smiled, a light blush coming over his face. “Y/N, thank you,” he paused to glance at you. “Thank you for trusting me. I love you. Stars, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you too Wrecker, more than anything in this galaxy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so torn between smut and sparring for this prompt, but I need more smut so oh well. I may start a Bad Batch x reader soon because I forgot how fun it was to write them.


	6. Hunter- Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! I love Hunter and he deserves the whole kriffing galaxy.

“Hunter,” you gasped. “I need out, please.” He was used to Wrecker picking fights with regs, and Crosshair’s snark leading to yelling matches. Tech was nowhere to be found. He was usually your lifeline on these trips to 79’s. 

He was with some barely dressed Twi’lek almost an hour ago, and you hadn’t seen him since. 

He glanced over at you, nodding quietly. “Let me find Cody to babysit, then I’ll take you home.” You nodded quickly. 

Cody and Hunter came back to the table, and Hunter lifted you out of the booth. With a nod to Cody, Hunter wrapped a protective arm around you as he escorted you out. 

“Breathe,” he ordered quietly. “With me.” You took deep breaths with him in the fresh air, no longer gasping for oxygen. “Do you need me to stop touching you?”

You shook your head. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t ad’ika, I promise,” Hunter murmured. He tightened his grip around your waist, but he didn’t press. 

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” He looked down at you through his lashes while trying to hail a cab. 

“Handle it. Your senses are dialed so high, but I’m the one panicking in a crowd.”

“I’m always panicking. I have to be strong for you, and my men. I can only break down when I’m alone, and trust me, it’s not pretty,” he scoffed. 

“Hunter, I’m so sorry, I had no idea...”

“It just means I know how it feels to be overwhelmed, and I’m here to take care of you.” He finally got the attention of a Rodian cabbie, and helped you inside. 

The cab zoomed off with directions to your apartment, and you felt yourself calming down. Hunter made you feel at ease. 

Not only did he have the unique ability of his senses, as well as the ability to put up with the others, but he could make someone feel comfortable in their own skin. That was what made him so perfect to lead the Batch, and what drew you to him in the first place. 

———

He guided you into your apartment, arm not leaving until you reached the couch. “Holo and a snack?” he asked with a smirk. He knew his way around, and found both of your favorites easily. 

Hunter disappeared into the ‘fresher to change out of his armor, and quickly reappeared with a smirk. He put in your favorite holo, and you munched quietly, interrupting every so often for a remark or story. 

It felt easy and right. You found yourself leaning against him with your legs across his. Every shift brought you closer until you were on his lap. 

———

Somewhere near the end of the holo, you felt Hunter shift away. He seemed uncomfortable, and, assuming it was you, you scooted quickly off his lap. 

A hard bulge stood proudly in your place, and you chuckled at Hunter’s reddened cheeks. 

“Are you having a problem Hunter?” you asked quietly. He laughed quietly. 

“I think it’s time for me to head out.” You could tell he was embarrassed, but his pupils were blown wide when he looked down at you. 

“And what if you didn’t?”

“Then things could get pretty awkward while I deal with this.” He never sugarcoated anything, one of your favorite qualities about him. 

“And if I helped you?”

“More pleasant, probably still awkward though.”

You chuckled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and trailing your hands down his broad chest, moving to straddle him. You ground your hips into his crotch, and he let out a low growl. 

You moved your lips to his, meeting them hungrily. It was all teeth and tongue and groping hands as you found your rhythm. 

“Tell me you want this,” he gasped. 

“Kriff Hunter, I need this, I need you,” you moaned. 

He didn’t waste any time, pulling your skirt and panties down and inserting a finger, then another. You mewled at the sensation, kissing him deeply to muffle your noises. 

He groaned and grunted, replacing his fingers with his throbbing erection when you told him you were ready and continuing his efficient pace. You came first, but he didn’t last long at the stimulation. 

He pushed you off of him, your touch to much for him in this state. You just laid there out of breath. 

He stood and smiled down at you, before taking you to the ‘fresher to get clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t know which way the prompt should go. I really can’t see Hunter breaking down in front of gar’vode though, so that’s why I wrote it like this. I hope you still enjoyed though!


	7. Wolffe- Sad Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt I found on Pinterest: “I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some sad love song and now I don’t know what to do” AU

Wolffe was pissed. You were blaring music from your room, which happened to share a wall with his office. He huffed and stomped over to your door. 

———

BANG BANG BANG

The door shook with the force of whoever was knocking, but you didn’t want to let whoever it was in. You knew no one from the hall could hear you, and you didn’t want to face any more demands. 

BANG BANG BANG

You buried your head deeper into your mess of pillows on the floor. The banging stopped, but your keypad beeped with the warning of an override. You tried to dry your face, but the door slid over to reveal the stoic Commander Wolffe. 

He gave you a panicked look. His mouth opened and closed, but he never said anything. 

“Just get out,” you sobbed. 

He ignored you, instead walking forward to kneel by you. “Y/N, look at me.” He offered you one hand. 

You started at his outstretched palm, before tipping your head to meet his concerned gaze. “Did I bother you? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you could hear my-“ he cut you off. 

“What happened?” he growled. 

“Umm, a lot,” you murmured. 

“Tell me,” he demanded. 

“The boys played a prank on me, I found out my, well, now-ex, was cheating on me when we left on campaigns. That’s not a huge loss, I was hoping to get rid of him because I had my eye on-“ you paused to collect yourself “-it doesn’t matter. He’s not interested, I saw him with another girl as well.”

“Hence the sad love songs?”

“Yeah,” you confirmed. He didn’t ask anything else, just pulled you awkwardly into his side. He was wearing his uniform instead of his armor, so at least it wasn’t painful. 

It was actually kind of nice. You’d always been weirdly attracted to the illusive Commander. This kind side, most likely learned from General Plo, was something you loved to see come out. 

———

Wolffe didn’t need to say anything else, he just held you while your sad playlist continued to play. You cried until you fell asleep, and he set you gently on your cot. He turned off the music and lights, then, hesitant to leave you alone, slid onto the bed beside you. 

He knew he’d have to explain himself in the morning, but for now he was content to hold you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a super short chapter, but I loved this prompt and had to write it! I want to write a part two of what happens in the morning, so we’ll see if I do that.


	8. Wolffe (pt. 2)- Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, kind of fluffy aftermath to Wolffe’s chapter! There may be a part three with smut, but it didn’t feel natural here. Ideas and suggestions are welcome!

You woke up to warmth. Your nose was pressed into something solid, a chest, Wolfe’s chest, and his arms were around you. 

You tried not to move too much. His quiet snores made you smile. He was so peaceful like this, and it was so nice to see him without any tension. 

You felt awful from crying. You knew you looked like a mess, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” he grumbled. 

“M’sorry,” you murmured. 

He ran a hand through your hair, pulling you closer with the other. “Lay still, cyare.”

You froze at the name. Didn’t that mean...? Wolffe went stiff at his mistake. His arms left you, and you hissed at the cold. 

“I’m going to leave, I’m sorry for stepping out of line.” He was off the bed and halfway to the door. 

“Wolffe,” you said quietly, “please don’t go.”

“You like someone else, give them a chance, I’m not worth the tears.”

“Kriffing Nine Hells, Wolffe you di’kut, I was crying over you!” you shouted. He flinched at your raised voice, and you instantly felt bad. 

Shock crossed his features, then something like realization, then a trademark smirk. “I am not with another woman,” he murmured, coming back to the bed. 

“The Twi’lek?”

“You mean Boost’s date? I had to help her get him in a cab,” he chuckled. It was a nice sound, one that was too rare. 

You smiled and laughed with him. It was nice to have him here, like this. 

———

Somehow neither of you were needed for the rest of the standard rotation, so you were free to enjoy each other’s company. 

You had woken up beside the man of your dreams, and you hoped to do it again and again.


	9. Tech- Based in Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m...I’m sorry...I think my hand slipped? I wanted to write Tech, and then this happened. TW for sad thoughts I guess.

“No, no, no,” Tech sighed. “You don’t seem to have listened.” You threw the jumbled mess of wires down with a huff, standing abruptly. 

“This is stupid. I should have never wasted my time,” you shouted. You turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a pouting Tech in your wake. 

He frowned, furrowing his brow, before quickly reconnecting the wires until the machine inside whirred to life.

He grinned at the victory, but it felt hollow, wrong. He was supposed to be teaching you, not doing this alone. You’d called this- called him- a waste of time. His frown deepened, and he quickly restored the bundle to the mess you had left it. 

He sighed again and picked up his data pad, taking it apart and putting it back together deftly. He shouldn’t have accused you of not listening, he should have just explained again!

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out his self doubt, but he saw your hopeful face turn to hurt and defeat, then contort to anger. 

And worse: anger towards him. He couldn’t forgive himself for hurting you. He took his patience for granted, but sometimes things slipped past his filter and out of his mouth. One of his many deficiencies, as the Kaminoans would tell him. 

———

You had run to your room, so sick of being called stupid, or “some civvie.” You could handle it from Crosshair, not well, but it wasn’t unbearable. Hunter tried to quell it, but even he slipped. Wrecker was the opposite, praising you for every victory and doing his best to help wherever he could. 

That left Tech. Your not-so-subtle crush and resident genius. He had a way of making you feel inferior with his sheer knowledge. You’d tried to soak it up, to learn, to be more like him, but he didn’t believe in you, and that was clear now. 

You threw your uniform into a crumpled heap in your bag, donning civvies to blend in. There was a Space Port less than a minute from this doc that you knew could take you back to Courasaunt. 

You did a quick count, but knew you had more than enough leave time to burn until they found you a new assignment. You just knew you couldn’t stay. 

You didn’t belong. You weren’t special. You knew you’d hurt Wrecker, please Crosshair, and disappoint Hunter. But Tech. Tech would understand. Your decision was based on the facts. And the fact was, he- no, they needed someone so much better. 

You shouldered your bag and, ignoring the tears streaming down your face, didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing a side fic based on some of my Bad Batch chapters I’m this, so hopefully if you came here for happy-Tech-fic-time I will provide it there in the future.


	10. Tech- A beautiful Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut but no nasties. I felt bad for the previous chapter and I felt like I owed this to Tech. Not a part 2, just a happier redo! (If you wanna be depressed though, you can think of this one as part one and the prev. as part 2.)

“Tech! Tech!” you yelped, scrambling across the hangar towards your boyfriend. 

He dropped his helmet and smiled, holding his arms out to catch you. 

You slammed into him, giggling, and he wrapped his arms around you happily. Even letting out a content sigh. 

“I missed you Y/N,” he murmured, gently pressing a kiss to your head. “The nights are always long without you.”

You chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I missed you too, I hope everything went well?” You peaked around Tech to see the other Batchers dragging crates off the ship. 

With a quick wave to Hunter and a scoff from Crosshair, you took Tech’s hand and led him away from the chaos. 

It was nice to have him back on Courasaunt. It meant you could take him home, cook him a decent meal (with leftovers for his brothers), and make sure he got a good night’s rest. 

You led him out to your hastily parked speeder bike, which he had repaired for you the last time that he’d been on leave for more than a night. 

You zoomed off, his arms around your waist making you smile. And, if you occasionally sped up or jerked to make him hold you more securely, well, he didn’t need to know. 

———

You had a nice apartment in one of the few upper level “slums.” It wasn’t what anyone from the lower level could class as a slum, and it cost a fortune to keep, but it was close to your job as an aide to Bail Organa. 

There was a small closet by the entrance where Tech dumped his, well, tech. His rule while he was with you was no fiddling with his projects. He only broke it upon request, but it was nice. 

You felt like a priority in his life; you were more important to him than his favorite hobby and his namesake. 

He smiled at you again, removing his goggles and throwing some civvies on over his blacks. 

———

You spent the evening sipping on wine, chatting, and watching cheesy holos, before sitting down for Tech’s favorite time of the night: dinner. 

Another hobby of Tech’s was to collect recipes from the planets the Batch visited. You’d amassed quite a collection. 

Senator Organa had asked you once about the Batch, and when you told him about this, a few new recipes showed up on your desk the next day labeled “for Tech.” You enjoyed working with him. He fought for the men’s rights, and you were happy to help. 

Tech didn’t know of course. He didn’t know how hard you’d fought for his rights, because the Senate as a whole continued to block any progress. You didn’t want to tell him when there was nothing to show. 

———

Dinner passed quickly and with lots of laughter, it felt so nice to have him home. 

He helped you wash plates, before guiding you back to the sofa. “I have a surprise for you,” he said with a smile. 

You followed him and plopped down happily. He pulled out a small box. “It is good luck on- well, confidential undisclosed planet- for males to give small carvings to their women,” he explained. “Something to represent them, then wear as a charm or pendant.” 

You loved hearing all his facts and stories, there was something soothing about how he spoke. While others found it boring, you found his constant information endearing and intriguing. 

He opened the box to reveal a small wooden replica of his goggles attached to a long, delicate chain. “Those are what set me apart from my brothers in appearance. They have become my trademark, a part of me. I want you to have that part of me.”

You chuckled. This was so Tech. Thoughtful and culture-specific gifts with an explanation of the meaning. He opened his mouth to continue, but you leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Tech, I love it, thank you.” He smiled at you, cupping your cheek in one hand and pressing a deeper kiss to your lips. 

You responded happily, slowly gaining momentum until you were making out like teenagers out alone for the first time. It was all teeth and tongue with roaming hands as you moved to straddle his thighs. 

You pulled back. “Bedroom. Now.” It was a blunt and gruff order, one which he eagerly followed. 

You loved nights like this. Relaxing evenings escalating to passion; it was a beautiful ending to your day.


	11. Hardcase- Another Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s been rough and I need a hug from Hardcase.

To say Hardcase wasn’t prepared for this was an understatement. 

He’d quickly declined an invitation to 79’s, making up some excuse of needing some R&R away from his vode. 

He came straight to your apartment, not even bothering to get a change of clothes from the barracks. He missed you. 

The 501st had been in the Outer Rim for so many rotations it was hard to keep track. He just wanted to come home. No wonder this was illegal; if he wouldn’t have been leaving his family one heavy gunner short, he would have deserted the night you cleared out a drawer. Not that he could fill it back then. 

He came through the door, practically skipping with glee. You were nowhere to be found. 

He frowned. He had commed ahead to let you know when he would be home, and checking the chronometer he was right on time. He realized he took for granted coming home to find you smiling and ready for a holo and take out. 

“Y/N?” he called. No reply. 

———

You were curled into a ball on the floor of your room. Your boss had threatened you for rejecting his advances, your coworkers had all been horrible to you, and the cabbie that took you home was some horrible Quarren who wanted to sell you something. Probably drugs. 

You thought you heard the door, but you scolded yourself for hoping. It hadn’t been two hours, you were sure of it. You couldn’t have been here going in and out of this state for all that time, could you? 

Hardcase found you there, and you sobbed harder. You didn’t want him to see this side of you. He deserved someone strong instead. 

“You’re crying!” It was blunt and just popped out of his mouth. He cringed. “I mean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’ll be out in a minute,” you muttered. 

“Out of fetal position or out of this room?” he joked. Genuine concern still laced his voice, but you appreciated him trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yes?” you sighed, lifting your head to meet his eyes. 

“There you are,” he said with a smile. “I’ve missed that face.”

“Sorry it’s all smudged and wet.”

“You know I like you better without makeup, but not because of tears. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t,” you sighed. “Not tonight.”

“Oh, alright!” he was so full of life, it hurt to think you were bringing him down like this. “Let’s get you up, you’ll feel better after some food. Do you mind if I get something delivered? Or should I try my cooking masterpiece again?”

You chuckled. He had somehow started a fire last time he tried, and everything was both undercooked and burnt at the same time. It truly was impressive that he could make such a mess. 

“Definitely order some food,” you laughed. His face lit up. 

“There’s that smile!” He stood and commed the nearest restaurant while you went to the ‘fresher to wash up. 

———

Hardcase could always make you feel so much better. As the night went on, you couldn’t barely remember why you were upset. 

Dinner was filled with laughter. Afterwards, you’d watched some reality show on the holonet and laughed at the idiocy of it all. It was nice. 

Hardcase yawned. “I’m ready for bed,” he chuckled. 

You smiled at how quickly his energy flopped. He was like a child, well, you supposed age wise he was. That was creepy to think about, that you could be dating someone under 12. You decided to ask later, but not worry now. 

You nodded. “I think sleep sounds good right now.” He grinned, standing, and scooped you up. You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He plopped you on the bed, before sliding in next to you after turning the lights out. 

“Y/N?” he asked quietly. 

“Mmh?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Hardcase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I did a comfort chapter with Tup, but I tried to capture Hardcase’s more joking and impulsive side in this. If anyone reads and thinks “wow, this is the same chapter,” let me know and I am happy to revise!


	12. Rex- Give Me Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing angst more lately, sorry guys. I’ve done good posting every day though, so it’s all dependent on my mood.
> 
> Ignoring that, I have a board on Pinterest dedicated to word lists and prompts. Today’s chapter is brought to you by “Latin phrases worth knowing.”
> 
> Dum spiro spero (while I breathe, I hope)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst (poor Rex, but it’s not super heavy) and smut!

The man was broken. Slick. Echo. Hardcase. Dogma. Ahsoka. Tup. Fives. Each a dash on his armor. Someone who he had lost; lost through death or betrayal, or both. 

Fives hurt the worst. He felt responsible. He’d taken Fives and Echo under his wing from the time they were shinies. After Heavy, now just another name, another dash. He knew he couldn’t let the news of these chips go, but he couldn’t do anything. 

If any of his vode saw him now, they wouldn’t believe this was their stoic captain. He was crying. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he hunched over his desk. 

“Rex?” a small voice asked. It was Y/N. He wiped his face quickly, stone expression settling over his features. 

———

“Colonel,” he replied stiffly. 

“It’s just me. We’re alone,” you muttered. You knew something was wrong when he slipped back into this. Your first order upon promotion was that no one was allowed to call you by your rank. Just as they preferred their names, you preferred yours. 

“Sorry, Y/N, just a lot on my mind,” he sighed. 

“It’s okay. You can talk to me, you know?”

“Thanks, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

You sighed and turned to leave. You made sure to walk slowly, but he never called out. 

———

Back in your quarters at the end of the standard rotation, you heard a light knock. 

“Come in!” you called. The door slid open to reveal an exhausted looking Rex. “Rex?” He didn’t let you say anything else. 

His lips crashed into yours. It was deep and rough, passionate and desperate. It was everything he needed. Hells, it was everything you never knew you needed. 

He backed you lightly into the wall, caging you in with his body and an arm to either side. You felt and heard him sigh into the kiss when your hands trailed over his short hair, now a little longer than it was usually maintained. 

“Rex,” you murmured. 

“Mmm?”

“Is this really the best-” his lips cut you off. 

“Don’t think. I just need to feel you while you’re alive. The fact that you’re still here, safe, breathing, it gives me hope.”

“Rex,” you sighed quietly, cupping his cheek. “Please?” You don’t know what you were asking for. He seemed to take it as permission though.

Armor was quickly unlatched and dropped to the floor between heated kisses. Your uniform and undergarments soon joined that pile, followed by his blacks and then his greys. 

He pressed kisses down your collarbone and chest, but was too impatient to use his mouth where it mattered. 

But Maker, you certainly weren’t complaining when he inserted two digits and quickly began to work you open. You moaned and whines into his mouth, but he was on a mission. 

He deemed you ready, and after a few strokes sheathed himself inside you. 

He set a brutal pace, claiming you. He left several marks to cement that claim; you were never more glad for your hot, stuffy, turtlenecked uniform than you would be tomorrow. 

Neither of you lasted long. You clamped around him, throwing your head back. He followed quickly as you milked his final thrusts. 

“Rex,” you sighed. You pulled his head down to your lips, lightly pecking his forehead. 

He carried you to your cot, grabbed a cloth from your ‘fresher, and gently cleaned you up. 

“Thank you,” he whispered awkwardly. 

“You don’t have to thank me Rex,” you chuckled, “I’m here, whatever you need.”

“Do you mind if I stay with you?”

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Colonel was a rank that was common to most militaries throughout the galaxy. It was generally below the rank of general and above the ranks of major and commander. The rank itself was relatively high in the greater chain of command.“ -Wookipedia, in case anyone didn’t believe me with reader being a higher rank


	13. Crosshair- Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this...
> 
> Sexual themes but no Smut.

“I have to do what?” you screeched. 

“You’re the only female we have,” Tech said. Of course, logic. He and Crosshair had cornered you while Hunter kept Wrecker away. You were grateful for that at least, you knew the large man would make it infinitely more embarrassing. 

“You want me, me being ME, to go undercover as a slave for an Empire that ANIKAN KRIFFING SKYWALKER couldn’t topple?” you yelled. 

“I’ll deal with this Tech,” Crosshair scoffed, guiding you to your quarters. “We need somewhere with soundproofing when she sees her disguise.” 

This smug asshole. Tech chuckled nervously, which made you even more mad. How dare they make you a sexual object for a sleazy slaver? How dare they send you in alone? You glared. 

The door hissed shut, and you brought your palm to Crosshair’s face with all the strength you could muster. 

He’d yelled at you last time you punched him, because he didn’t want you to break your hand. This lead to training with Wrecker (which kriffing HURT) to make sure you could ‘handle yourself.’

Kriffing mir’sheb didn’t even flinch when your hand connected. “I hate you,” you spat. 

“You’ll hate me more,” he snarked back dryly. Some small scraps of fabric- no, kriff, where these clothes?

“How the kriffing-“ 

“That’s why we’re here, alone, in your quarters,” he interrupted, as if it was so obvious. “I have a lot more experience getting girls in and out of things like this.”

Your whole body flushed red. What the kriff? 

“You’re not very seductive,” he drawled. “The second reason I’m here.”

You ground your teeth together, but didn’t speak. 

“Better.” He turned so you could dress. 

“M’stuck,” you mumbled. Something wasn’t right, there were a million straps but no coverage, and one was wrapped around your neck. 

“Need help?” 

“Don’t you DARE turn around Crosshair,” you spat. 

“Knowing you, you’ll strangle yourself before you accept help,” he muttered bitterly. 

“Like you wouldn’t do the same- kriffing-“ you fell to the floor with a screech, now having an arm caught in the mess. 

He turned slowly. His expression betrayed nothing. He reached down, still at a painfully slow pace, and began situating straps and fabric to provide you some covering. 

It was surprisingly gentle, and you almost let your rage fade from your face. Almost. 

“You can stop glaring, your modesty is secured,” he mocked. Kriff, well, there goes the gentle side. 

He turned to leave. “Crosshair?” you called. 

He turned back to face you, eyes raking your body. That was interesting, and if you weren’t flying towards another suicide mission, something you’d address. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, barely above a whisper. “No one else could’ve done that with a straight face.”

He snorted. “Tech would be a mess, Wrecker would make it worse, and Hunter would get overwhelmed. Be glad I’m here.” You cocked an eyebrow. Cocky pain in the shebs. “But,” he continued, softening slightly, “I volunteered to help.” 

The unspoken ‘I’m glad I could’ lingered in his tone, but he was to proud. He was already so much more talkative with you, and you knew that was a big step. Despite his arrogance, you knew he meant well, and maybe, just maybe he really cared. 

You leaned in to give him a gentle hug. “Thank you.” He went rigid, before gently wrapping you in his arms. You smiled into his black clad chest. 

———

When you released him to go confirm the plan with Hunter, well, let’s just say he was glad you didn’t notice a very prominent bulge tenting his blacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS STARTED. If you haven’t read my Bad Batch work “The Batch’s Match” one, shameless plug, and two, I’m definitely adding this but the “what if Wrecker was not forcibly steered away from this conversation?” and I think I wrote half a chapter in excited bullet points for a new chapter.


	14. Echo pt. 2- The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote Echo’s smutty part 2, enjoy!

He looked like hell. Well, he had been through hell with the Techno Union.

You had mysteriously been transferred to this “Clone Force 99” by personal request. While you were happy to accept, it struck you as odd. You’d never met these clones and you were demanded by name. 

You understood the second you saw him. Echo. He was alive. It took all you had not to run and throw your arms around him, but his new brothers may not appreciate that. 

———

Your relationship stayed professional. You honestly didn’t know if he remembered all your time together, sharing a bed (only sleeping unfortunately), and his first kiss. 

You spent all your energy on him, you had extensive nerve damage to work around, and the fact that the cybernetics linked to his brain didn’t help. Hunter had told you to make him as human as possible without losing the computer-hand-brain connection. 

He was almost there, almost himself. His face was less sunken, the dark circles had vanished. While he remained lean, his ribs were no longer prominent. The other exciting news? His hair had grown back!

You’d successfully removed each metal port on the outside of his skin. You’d needed Tech’s help, but you were so happy for the win. 

He looked more like himself, and said he felt more like himself. 

———

“Y/N?” Echo questioned softly. You snapped back to reality. 

“Sorry,” you chuckled. “I spaced again.”

“You’ve been out of it a lot lately, are you doing alright?”

“It’s not your place to question the medic,” you laughed. He smiled slightly. “But yes, I’m just lost in thought.”

“About?” His eyes held some much concern. You missed him looking at you like that. You sighed. 

“I’m, confused,” you said simply. “I thought I meant something to someone, but now they act like I was never in their life.” You knew it was obvious, but maybe Echo really didn’t remember, or would get so focused on the fix that he’d lose the problem. 

“Have you asked?”

“I’ve tried, but when I do there’s always something that goes wrong. The subject is changed or an emergency arises.”

He sighed, thinking. “Well, I suppose it’s their loss then. If they don’t want to remember something like that.” 

You huffed, letting out a string of expletives. 

He looked at you questioningly. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“You kriffing-“ you huffed. “Seriously? You’re gonna preach ‘oh boo hoo, my loss’ when you’re avoiding everything?”

“You-“ The realization hit him. “Me?”

“Yes, do you not remember anything?” you fumed. 

“Of course I remember, what gave you the impression I didn’t?”

You let out a screech of frustration before stomping out. 

———

“What the kriff did you do to our medic?” Wrecker demanded. 

“I don’t know, she’s mad at me because things aren’t normal?” Echo sighed. 

“Females,” Crosshair scoffed. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Tech corrected. “You two were involved and you’ve ignored that fact.”

“She hasn’t expressed interest,” Echo sighed. 

“She took the job!” Hunter reminded him. 

“She didn’t know if you remembered. She didn’t want to scare you away if you didn’t,” Tech clarified. 

“I- I kriffed up didn’t I?”

———

You were pacing. It was a bad habit, but it was better than biting your nails, especially being a field medic, which meant sometimes no immediate access to gloves. 

Your door hissed open, and before you could turn to yell at whichever clone had the AUDACITY to bother you right now, warm lips crashed into your own. 

You were pushed into your cot, and barely registered Echo before your lips were joined again. You kissed him back fervently; it had been so long since you’d had him like this. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered after pulling away. “I thought I was too different now, that you could never love me.”

“Echo, you’re still my Echo. Maybe not the same as you left, but you are still the man I love,” you reassured him, kissing his forehead softly.

“Even like this?”

“Always.”

“I’ve missed this, I almost forgot what it felt like to kiss you. It’s something that I held onto when...” he trailed off, but you knew what he was trying to say. 

“I thought you were dead for so long. When I found you, I couldn’t believe it, but you seemed to have forgotten me,” you sighed. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N, truly,” he murmured. “I’ve loved you every day since the first time I said those words, and they couldn’t take you from my heart.”

“I love you too Echo.”

———

He’d started sleeping in your quarters. Hunter threatened any mockers to have to scrub, re-detail, and perform maintenance on the Havoc Marauder for the next dozen missions. 

You were frustrated that nothing had escalated. There were no heated kisses, no wanting touches, no sexual tension of any kind. He’d asked about sex once before the mission to the Citadel, but nothing came of it. 

Contrary to initial reports, his upper thighs, hips, lower torso, lower organs (including genitalia fortunately) were in tact, so he had no excuse there. 

———

“Would you ever, want to?” Echo asked awkwardly laying in bed one night. You were on leave in Courasaunt, and he had overheard you expressing your frustrations to Tech, who you had grown so close to. 

“What?”

“With me? Like do, the thing?”

Maker this man was adorable. “Are you trying to get me to sleep with you?” you chuckled. 

“I guess, yeah.” His cheeks flushed. 

“Well, you better be sure,” you murmured, rolling so that you were situated on top of him. 

You placed open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck, then down his chest, before looking back at him expectantly.

“I- kriff yes,” he muttered. “But do you want me? I mean me like this? I’m-“

His mouth snapped shut when you palmed him through his greys, his flaccid member springing to attention under your touch. 

You slipped them carefully off, minding his prosthetics. Your night dress and panties joined his greys on the floor, and you lined up your entrance. 

You would have liked more prep, but tonight was for him. He wouldn’t last long, and you wanted to feel him inside of you like this. 

He groaned and bucked his hips, causing you to hiss out in pain. “I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, “I don’t know-“

“I just need to adjust,” you whispered. You didn’t trust your voice, but you couldn’t let him lay there and feel guilty. 

You took the time you needed, before rocking back and forth at a comfortable pace. He moaned and grunted below you. This was all new to him, so you took it slow. 

He gripped your waist, catching onto the pace and moving his hips to meet your own. You let out a gasp at the new angle, and he repeated the action. 

You smiled. He was a quick learner and attentive to your needs, a winning combination here. 

He didn’t last long, finishing inside of you with a yelp. 

“Osik, I wasn’t supposed to do that was I?”

“If you weren’t a Clone, no, but it’s alright,” you chuckled. 

“Aren’t you going to-?” He let the question hang.

“Tonight is about you,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

He pulled you close to his chest, slipping out of you. “I love you, more than anything in the galaxy.”

“And I love you, Echo.”


	15. Thanksgiving With the 501st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate! I tried to leave things kind of vague so that you can insert your own traditions! 
> 
> This is just a Thanksgiving dinner with my favorites from the 501st...after this year that would’ve been the best thing.

“We’re doing what?” Rex asked, seemingly appalled by the idea. 

“There has to be regulations against that!” Echo muttered. Dogma nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I think it’s a great idea!” Hardcase chuckled, throwing an arm around your shoulders. 

“This ‘Thanksgiving’ sounds like a good idea,” Kix sighed. “It wouldn’t hurt to get a good meal.”

“Any food that’s not rations is worth celebrating!” Fives agreed. Tup and Jesse nodded in approval. 

“Well,” you laugh, “majority rules! I’ll see you all at my apartment at 1600 sharp.”

———

You put the last of the dishes on the table, calling all the clones into eat. Rex pulled out the chair at the head of the table for you to sit. 

You smiled at the gesture sitting down and passing him the carving knife. It was only fitting that he carve. 

He cut and passed slices to each of the clones. They all loaded their plates eagerly, all loving real food. 

Your cooking wasn’t the best, but they certainly didn’t know that. You received endless compliments. 

When plates were scraped clean, you stood and tapped your glass. All eyes were on you, and you sucked in a breath. 

“I’m thankful for all of you. I’m thankful for this time we get to spend. I’d like to toast, to having all of you in my life.” You raised your glass, and the others followed suit, clinking glasses. 

Rex stood next, catching on. “I’m thankful that we’ve all made it this far. Despite all we’ve lost, we’re still here.” Another round of cheers. 

Hardcase stood, excited. “I’m thankful for every chance to show it to those clankers!” A few hoots accompanied his comment. 

“I’m thankful to be here,” Echo added quietly as he stood. “I’m thankful that I made it back to all of you, mostly in tact, a few limbs are worth nights like these.” He was seated to your right, and you touched his arm gently before a chorus of clinks filled the room. 

“I’m thankful for those who we’ve lost,” Fives murmured next. “And for those who came back when we thought all was lost.” He looked to Hardcase, then to Tup. “For Hevy,” he added to Echo. 

“I’m thankful for the Republic,” Jesse said with a smile, “and all they’ve done to try to give us more rights in the galaxy. We literally owe them our lives.” 

The joke brought laughter to that toast, but you smiled at the progress made. You’d been one of the leads in clone rights activism and helped fuel the Senate debates to make change. 

“I’m thankful for my training.” Kix stood up. “It means more than anything to save a life.”

“I’m grateful for Kix’s training too,” Tup added. “It was him and Rex who figured out the chips after Fives and I went into hiding. Kix’s expertise may have saved the whole GAR.”

“I’m thankful for a CO we can trust,” Dogma sighed. “A toast, to our soon-to-be Chancellor Y/L/N!”

There was a hearty round of applause and the rest of the glasses were downed. 

The remainder of the night was filled with laughter and games. You shared all your traditions with them, and they were happy to accept them. 

Full and happy, this was the best Thanksgiving you’d experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add what I’m grateful for. First, I’m thankful for autocorrect, because even though it can be dumb, it taught me that “grateful” isn’t spelled “great” and “ful.” I’ve realized how much I depend on it.
> 
> Most importantly though, I’m thankful for anyone who reads my work. I write for myself (and the rare few requests I get), but I post because I hope to bring joy to at least one person’s day. I wish that I could give everyone a day with their favorite characters. Happy thanksgiving! <3


	16. Hardcase- Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Hardcase to the carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn’t want to know how carnival games are rigged...well, I may have ruined the magic a bit...you have been warned.

“It’s so bright!” Hardcase yelped. “And loud and colorful.” He took a deep breath in. “It smells like fried sugar and adrenaline.”

You shot him a look, but didn’t comment. You and Hardcase were off world. Technically you were working, but chasing down some slimo could wait one day. You wanted to treat your boyfriend to a magical night at a carnival. 

You drug him through the line, presenting your passes and entering. The guard sneered when he saw the clone at your side, but allowed you to pass. If Hardcase noticed, he didn’t comment. 

“What do you want to try first?” you shout over the music.

“Everything!”

You chuckled. “Rides are usually the best start. Then games and shops, and towards the end we can catch some sort of show.” 

He nodded vigorously in agreement, and you could feel him vibrating with excitement. 

“We’ll start small, work up to the thrillers,” you decided, pulling him over to a smaller roller coaster. 

———

You’d done every ride. Twice. Well, all but the Farris Wheel. Each time he’d asked you’d given him a quick kiss and whisked him off to something else. 

You’d even gotten a small yelp out of him on the largest coaster. 

“Are you having fun?” you asked, stealing a bite of his cotton candy. 

“So much!” he laughed with sugar stained lips. 

He took your hand pulling you towards where the games were set up. 

“How about this one?” he asked, pointing at the hoop. 

“It’s rigged. If you look, the hoop is an oval and the ball is more likely to bounce,” you explained. 

“And that one?” He gestured to the “bucket ball” game. 

“They drop in a ball to show it’s possible, then let you try, their ball deadens the bounce, but when you pay and try for real there’s no ball and they bounce right out.” 

He raised an eyebrow in shock. “They can just get away with these things?”

“Everyone knows they’re rigged, but it’s common date etiquette to try to win a giant stuffed animal. People fall for it, they make money, and the cycle repeats.”

He looked thoughtful. “How about the darts and balloons?”

“Doable, but the darts are blunt and the balloons are under-inflated.”

He nodded. It was so funny to see him take carnival games this seriously. It was also nice to feel like he cared about what you said. 

“How about the bottles?”

“Weighted at the bottom, still doable though.”

“I’ll start with those two.”

———

Two giant stuffed animals and pissed off carnival staff later, you made your way through the shops. You bought matching cord necklaces (so he could wear it under his blacks) and tried on ridiculous hats. 

———

After throwing all of your new goodies back in the speeder, you went to the magic show. 

“And now, my assistant will pick a volunteer from the audience!” the magician announced. 

Hardcase and a dozen children eagerly leapt to their feet to volunteer. You smiled at him, lacing your fingers through his. A pout crossed his features at a child being chosen, and he sat down heavily. 

The show was good, but let’s just say working with Jedi gave you a much better show every day. You and Hardcase walked out laughing, hand in hand. 

“Is that the last part?” he asked sadly. 

“I saved the best for last!” you giggled happily, tugging him back towards the rides. 

He looked confused, but followed. 

“This one?” he murmured. “I thought you didn’t want to do this one.”

You took your carriage on the Ferris Wheel. “No, I just wanted to save the best for last.”

The ride up was filled with pleasant chatter, until you came to a jerking halt at the very top. Hardcase jolted up, ready for action, but the rocking caused him to fall into you instead. 

“Relax,” you laughed, wrapping your arms around him. “Enjoy the view.”

“I am,” he laughed, looking up at you. “I’m looking at the light of my life.”

You leaned down to kiss him, noses bumping, before he pulled you in. It was sweet and light, and just so Hardcase. 

“Thank you so much for tonight,” you muttered, “I’m so happy to get to share this with you.”

He didn’t respond, instead kissing you again before repositioning you to be wrapped in his arms looking over the carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed going to the fair this summer. This little plot bunny has been running around for a while and I finally wrote it! Hardcase felt like the obvious choice to take, because he’s so full of life, fun, and joy, and he deserves to be happy, as do all of you wonderful readers.


	17. Jesse- My ARC Trooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped? This was going to be pure congratulations smut, because I realized I haven’t written for one of my favorite clones, but this happened...enjoy?
> 
> Smut at the end!

“Y/N!” Jesse called, running into your office. “It went through! I’m going back to Kamino!”

You flashed him a tired smile. “I’m so proud of you Jesse.”

His face fell at your lack of enthusiasm. “What’s wrong cyar’ika?” he asked quietly. 

“It’s nothing love,” you replied with a forced smile. “I know how long you’ve wanted to be an ARC Trooper, I’m excited for you.”

“I’m going to tell Kix and the others,” he sighed. “They’ll probably want to have drinks at 79’s, so I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He looked defeated and you felt awful. He’d come to you before his best friend. Maybe it was for the best; he’d ship out without a second thought of you, then come back to the pink skinned Twi’lek girl you’d seen him with on numerous occasions. 

He left. 

———

Jesse walked the halls aimlessly. What did he do wrong? He had no clue. 

He had a friend in HR who owed him a life debt, and according to him nothing had happened recently that was brought to him. He knew he couldn’t rule out harassment, but it felt more directed at him. 

He squinted in thought, heading towards the barracks. He wanted to talk to Kix, first about you then to tell him about ARC training. 

———

You slammed your head into the desk with a thud. This was eating you up inside. 

You didn’t know whether to feel guilty, sad, or pissed, and frankly it was hard to distinguish the three anymore. 

How DARE he cheat, how dare he leave you, how dare he pursue his happiness. Wait what?

You huffed at your thoughts, deciding sad was the easiest thing to feel right now. 

———

“Kix?” Jesse called out. 

“He’s in the mess,” some shinie responded. “Hey Jesse, I was thinking ‘Ant’ for my nickname. Because they’re small and I’m under regulation height, but stronger than they look.”

“Write it down but don’t stick with it kid,” Jesse sighed. “Wait for your brothers to name you.”

“And what if it’s something cruel?” 

“Remind me to tell you the story of Domino Squad,” Jesse chuckled. “I’m going to find Kix.”

———

No. No. No. Kriff. This day got worse. You found out from one of your friends in the mail room that Jesse got a visitor, a pink skinned Twi’lek. 

The world seemed to tilt and you felt your breath speed up. Your heart pounded in your ears. No. No. No. 

A knock at the door made you jump. It hissed open to reveal Jesse, looking nervous and almost distressed. 

“Would you come out to dinner with me? Like on a proper date?” he asked quietly. “We haven’t gone out for so long, and I just want to celebrate tonight with you.”

“Go celebrate with your girlfriend,” you snapped. “I’m sure that pretty little Tailhead would love to get her hands on her new ARC Trooper.”

His eyes widened. “The jeweler? You think I’m-“ he seemed at a loss. “She was helping me with a big decision, not screwing me, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He laughed nervously, and sucked in a breath. 

“Sure, big decisions, I don’t even want to know what kriffing twisted innuendo that is,” you huffed. 

“For kriff’s sake Y/N, she was helping me pick out a ring to propose,” he said with a raised voice. He seemed to realize what he’d just said and slapped a hand to his cog tattoo. 

“You were proposing” you asked quietly, “to her?” Tears were streaming down your cheeks. 

“What? Kriff Y/N, she’s a jeweler, she was helping me pick something out for you.”

Your mouth flailed for words but nothing came out. 

“Well, I was planning to do this over dinner, but if General Skywalker has taught us anything, it’s that nothing ever goes to plan in this Legion.” He dropped to one knee, pulling out a box. “Y/N, I’m so in love with you and I want to have you as mine for however long I’m around. The fact that you chose a clone like me, and me of all of them, I will never understand, but I don’t want to lose you.”

He sucked in a deep breath, presenting a beautiful ring. “So, will you do this clone the honor of being his forever?”

You nodded wildly, tears of joy replacing earlier ones of betrayal. “Yes, Jesse, Maker yes,” you sobbed, pulling him up into a kiss. 

———

ARC Trooper Jesse. It had a nice ring to it. The new armor was definitely a plus, but it was discarded somewhere. 

Jesse had you pressed into the wall, thrusting his hips eagerly into your core. You cried out into his shoulder, sucking and kissing the exposed skin. 

He didn’t let up his harsh pace, but let his head fall to suckle at your bouncing breasts. 

“Kriff, Jesse,” you whined. 

“I know cyare, me too,” he murmured, kissing your collar bone softly. 

You finished with a hiss of his name, and he followed close behind, pulling you close and falling with you onto the bed. 

He kissed you deeply. “My beautiful wife,” he laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my ARC Trooper,” you laughed. “Forever and ever.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the talent of picking a character and a title prompt then just writing. This, like the last chapter, was supposed to be smut. There is smut at the end, but I guess my fingers slipped again? Enjoy I guess! 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know by now if you’ve read some of my other chapters that in my galaxy Fives faked his death and he’s absolutely fine. He retires nicely and lives his life far away from the war. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know, they tried but it unfortunately didn’t make a difference. He avoided the war as long as possible, but ended up joining the rebellion, where he was reunited with Rex. It’s a happy ending and you cannot tell me otherwise.

He was having another nightmare. You didn’t blame him after going through a war, but you hated when his nightmares turned him on you. 

You were pinned under him, and while in a different context that would be wonderful, his hands around your throat and yelling were terrifying. If you didn’t fight back, he’d fall asleep and never noticed. 

You blamed the bruises on your own clumsiness, and he believed you. This would be harder to cover up. You mentally tallied the number of turtle necks, mostly to resist the urge to flail. Not enough for the whole healing process, and you were low on bacta as is. 

His eyes shot wide open, meeting yours in panic. His grip vanished in an instant. 

“Y/N? I- What happened?” he stammered. “I hurt you!”

“It’s nothing,” you laughed. He looked dumbfounded at your response. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? Why didn’t you fight back?” he shouted, voice cracking in pain. 

“It doesn’t help,” you murmured. “It’s better if I’m still.”

“This has happened before!” he yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You reached out to him and he recoiled as if you’d prodded him with a sparking wire. 

“It’s not your fault,” you muttered, though you knew it was too late. 

“I hurt you,” he whispered. “I hurt you!” He kept repeating it, slowly breaking down into loud sobs. 

“Tell me what happened?” you asked quietly. 

He shook his head. “I hurt you,” he repeated. 

“And they hurt you. Please talk to me Fives.”

He looked at you with sad chocolate eyes. “It was about Fox. That night...” His body jerked at the memory. 

“It’s okay,” you whispered, holding your arms out again. “You’re okay, and you’re here, with me.”

“I shouldn’t be, I hurt you,” he sighed, allowing himself to be held close to you. “Be honest with me, what have I done?”

“You’ve done this since you left. I guess if you want specifics, kriff, you’re not gonna like it,” you responded quietly. 

“Please, I need to know.”

“Well, the broken nose where I said I opened the medicine cabinet into my face, two of the three other black eyes, umm, you twisted my arms back and that’s when I sprained my wrist.”

He looked like he’d been socked in the gut. You’d listed a few, but it had been getting worse as the Empire got closer to this system. He was restless and angry, and that manifested in his dreams. 

“Fives, look at me,” you demanded. After a few seconds he met your gaze. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

He didn’t respond. You tipped his chin back to meet his gaze, before slowly pressing your lips to his. “I love you,” you whispered. “Nothing will change that.”

He reconnected your lips frantically, desperate to have you close and to prove himself. You let your hands slide down his chest, then around his shoulders to pull him close. 

He nipped gently at your lip, letting you push him onto his back. Pajamas and underwear were discarded as the kiss became sloppier. 

He gasped when you rolled your hips over his. “No,” he murmured. You shot him a look. “I should be making it up to you, or you should be hurting me.” Your shoulders slumped. 

“Fives, please, just let me take care of you,” you murmured, kissing his collar bone. “Ner Fiv’ika.” It was barely audible, but it turned him to putty in your hands. 

You slid down his torso, taking him in your mouth. You licked up and down his shaft, mixed with little kisses to the head, before taking him all the way. 

You bobbed your head, relishing in his grunts and moans. He was always so loud, and you loved it. 

He pulled you up before he could finish, instead dragging you onto his chest. He kissed you deeply, before allowing flipping you onto the bed. 

You looked to find him between your legs, goatee tickling your glistening folds. He suckled gently on the little bundle of nerves, before his tongue delved inside your wet heat. 

You cried out in ecstasy. This man. He certainly knew how to use his mouth. You ground your hips into his face until you finished with a sigh of his name. 

He moved to align himself with your entrance, before carefully sheathing himself. The noise he made was absolutely sinful, and you moaned at the overstimulation. 

He gave you a moment to adjust, before rocking his hips. You met him with eager rolls of your own, the angle hitting just the right spot. 

You had to give him credit for his endurance. You came with a shout this time, before he finally finished on your stomach. You were both panting. 

You faded in and out of sleep while he cleaned you up and you felt him join you in bed. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple. “More than anything in this galaxy.”

“And I you,” you mumbled sleepily, finally falling asleep tucked against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of this little book of clones. It’s been so fun to work on for my November “fic a day goal” and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I love Fives and he seemed like the perfect way to go.
> 
> I’d still love to hear your requests! Any clones I’ve written for I will take requests for, even if you’re reading this years later. It’d mean the world to me to write something for you guys.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for coming on this journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
